A Silent Christmas
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Christmas is a time for joy and peace but only silence is welcomed at Tsukino resident. Can a visit from some of Usagi's friends bring the joy back to this family or is it to late?


A Silent Christmas

By Ninja Misao

I could not this this idea out of my head I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Christmas a day of joy and peace, when children run and opened their presents with smiles on their faces. They run and share this joy with their parents who hold the same feelings across their faces.

In the Tsukino resident there was no joy to be held for it was barely nonexistent Ikuko was possessive of the kitchen and didn't want to be bothered by anyone. She was cooking Christmas dinner and would snap at anyone who wanted to help. Kenji was in the bedroom watching T.V. in his own little world but he was happy. Shingo took all his gifts to his room to open them, while Usagi was the only one who sat there by the big Christmas tree and opened her presents. She smiled as the gifts she received and silently thanked everyone for them as she took them up to her room.

Usagi let Luna spent Christmas with Artemis and Minako. So nothing but silence welcomed her when she entered the room. She collapsed on her bed with a agitated sigh as tears slowly made their way down her cheeks. This day wasn't turning out the way she hoped so she closed her eyes and let sleep claim. Maybe she could find what she was looking for on her dreams.

In a Condo Hotaru was playing happily with all the toys she received from the outer scouts. They all laughed when Hotaru rolled around in the warping paper making a big mess. The raven haired girl stopped playing and tapped Setsuna on her knee. The time guardian looked down at the young one to see what she wanted.

"Can we see Usagi now?" She asked.

The time guardian nodded and looked toward the others who only smiled as Haruka picked up Hotaru and headed to the car the other women followed.

Back at the Tsukino resident hours went by quickly until there was a knock on Usagi's door. The blond opened her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Hm its only eleven o clock." she whispered as she heard another knock at the door.

She looked toward the door to her room wondering who could it be dinner was definitely not ready yet, so with a stiff yawn the moon princess sat up and walked to the door. She opened the door and looked down to see a raven haired lass looking back at her with lovely violet color eyes.

"Hotaru?" Usagi asked a bit shocked.

"Usa-mama!" the child squealed as she hugged the shocked princess.

The young blond looked up to see Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka walk in to her room. She was very surprised to see them. Usagi returned the young ones hug and watched Hotaru sit on Usagi's bed playing with her toys.

"She wanted to see you." Setsuna finally said.

The moon princess nodded and sat down in her chair it was definite surprised to see the outers of all people on this holiday,Usagi smiled as she felt the emptiness in her heart filly with happiness once again. They all stayed in her room for a while and began talking about various things most little Hotaru had knew nothing about. Soon laughter filled their room as they talked about the past and present leaving Haruka a little embarrassed. The laughed could be heard all over the house and could do nothing but smile at such a sound it made them feel a little bit better.

The outers stayed for dinner and could not stop laughing at Usagi's mother telling stories of Usagi when she was little, now it was Usagi turned to get embarrassed. The whole family was laughing up storm and having fun for once leaving all their troubles behind them. Everyone played a few games and watched some Christmas movies before night fell upon the sky and it was time to bid farewell.

A sleepy Hotaru hugged Usagi before be carried away by Haruka to the car. The moon princess hugged Michiru and said goodbye as she went to join her lover leaving the time guardian alone with her princess.

"Thank you all so much" Usagi said in a gentle tone.

'No problem if you want we can come around more often." Setsuna suggested.

"I would like that very much." Usagi said with a smile

Setsuna smiled as well and gave her a big hug before getting in to the car. She waved goodbye to everyone as the car drove off till it was out of sight. Usagi went back into the house and shut the door. She looked to see her parents and little brother by the tree enjoying them selfs for once and it made her really happy. With a light yawn Usagi headed toward her room she was really tired this day took a lot out of her.

In her room Usagi changed into her favorite white nightgown and laid on the bed with a big smile on her face. Today was dull at first there was no love to be found in this house but her friends changed all that, their love spread like a plaque infecting everyone it touched with the true holiday spirit and for that she thanks them. Usagi looked toward her window the moon was full tonight and its light shined thought the window. She felt her eyes grew heavy and sleep was about to claim her she didn't want this day to end. Usagi snuggled close to her pillow and hugged it tightly this was the best Christmas ever.

* * *

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_


End file.
